


Commander Down

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Poe Gets Hit, Rey Uses The Force, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The immense strain of the ship was too much for Rey, she’d been training to handle the Force, but for things like this it was almost too much. Rey felt like falling to her knees, she felt like screaming since it felt as if every bone in her body was on fire, but she fought against it - she’d always fight against it to save him. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Based off of a tumblr prompt I got: Rey is in a battle on the ground while Poe is dogfighting above (like the Maz Kanata battle). Rey sees Poe's X-wing get hit, and tries to use the force to save him from crashing (like Yoda and Luke trying to lift the x-wing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander Down

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ah yes, this one had so much potential for angst and I took a shot at it, hopefully you guys like it ;)

    They'd been taken off guard by the attack, they weren't expecting as many Stormtroopers as they had come face to face with. But they were fighting, they'd always fight until the very end, and while the tide was slowly turning in their favor, Rey felt like something was about to go wrong. She couldn’t shake the feeling which caused her to become distracted, always trying to keep an eye on the people she cared about among the masses - particularly the one pilot flying around up in the sky. Everytime she saw a TIE fighter take a shot at him, she felt a surge of fear, wondering if that shot would be the one that would blast him out of the sky, ending his life. 

 

    Luke had been trying to teach her to control her emotions, in order to better control the Force, but when it came to Poe, she always found it difficult. She would think about the way he wrapped his arms around her at night, the way he’d sneak up from behind and steal a few kisses from her, she’d think about those things and more and realize if a blast ever did get to him, all of that would be lost. She blasted Stormtroopers out of her way, every single one that went down felt like a small victory, a small step closer to ending the fight. That small victory however quickly faded when she heard a blast high up in the sky and saw an X-Wing starting to fall out of the sky. 

 

    It was Poe, she knew it before she heard the racing minds of the other pilots, Poe had been shot and he was falling fast. 

 

    “POE!” Rey screamed at the top of her lungs, running through the battlefield, not caring who shot at her as long as she made it to Poe. 

 

    “REY!” She heard a few voices call out to her on the field, they were covering her as best as they could, but Rey had a one track mind and her own personal safety was the least of her worries at the moment. 

 

    She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, watching the ship go down, faster with every second. Rey knew running towards him wouldn’t change his ship crashing, but she knew of one thing that she had recently learned that just might work. Rey raised her arm, she closed her eyes in an attempts to focus, trying to drown out all the chaos surrounding her. Once she felt the pain surge through her body, Rey knew that she had a hold on his ship, she opened her eyes and watched as it had slowed down significantly, it was still falling, but she had it controlled. The immense strain of the ship was too much for Rey, she’d been training to handle the Force, but for things like this it was almost too much. Rey felt like falling to her knees, she felt like screaming since it felt as if every bone in her body was on fire, but she fought against it - she’d always fight against it to save him. 

 

    But then a shot from a blaster barely skimmed the side of her head, her ear burning hot from the heat it had given off, and she had lost control of the ship. Poe was spiraling down again, too fast for her to control anymore and too close to the ground to stop it. Rey turned to face the Stormtrooper in a fit of rage, tears brimming in her eyes as she lashed out, shooting the trooper with more blaster shots than he needed, she killed him on the first - she felt satisfied with his death by the eleventh shot. She’d lost control, she knew that, but because of this dead man at her feet she had lost the only man she had loved in the galaxy. Or at least she thought. 

 

    When Luke Skywalker appeared in front of her, Rey expected something more than what he had done. He didn’t say a word, he simply cast a glance down at the dead trooper before his gaze shifted up to the sky behind Rey. He lifted his hand and Rey turned to see Poe’s ship, a few feet away from crashing into the ground, completely stopped in mid-air before being gently lowered onto the ground. Luke gave her a small nod once the ship had made a safe landing, she knew he’d talk to her later about control, but for now, Poe being safe was all that mattered. 

 

    “Thank you.” She whispered before running off towards the X-Wing. 

 

* * *

  
  


    The whole cockpit was filling up with smoke, Poe couldn't have been happier when he finally got it opened up and all the smoke came billowing out, though it still left him in a coughing fit. He was alive, somehow, and that was all he cared about in that moment.

 

    “POE!” He didn't need to turn around to know it was Rey, but as soon as he saw her charging towards him, he climbed out of the X-Wing as quickly as he could. 

 

    As soon as he was on the ground, Rey’s arms wrapped around him tightly, practically knocking the wind out of him. He hugged her back, pressing kisses to the top of her head, for a while there he didn't think he'd ever get to do that again. 

 

    “Are you hurt?” He asked as soon as he pulled away, he saw burns and ash covering her skin, she didn't seem to be bleeding or physically injured which let Poe breathe a sigh of relief. 

 

    “Am I hurt? You were blown out of the sky!” Rey shouted, her eyes were brimming with tears and her voice cracked a bit. “I should be asking you that!” 

 

    “I'm fine, I'm good, something...wait, was that you?” Poe asked, piecing together how his ship managed to slow down before finally stopping. “Did you...use the Force to save me?” 

 

    “I tried, I'm not strong enough.” She buried her face into his chest. “A Stormtrooper shot at me and I lost it, I thought you were going to die but Luke saved you, I wasn't strong enough.” Her body was shaking as she embraced him again, Poe had never seen her so shaken up before. 

 

    “Rey, it's okay-” 

 

    “It's not okay!” Rey snapped as she looked up at him, she had started crying as he noticed the tears staining her cheeks. “If it hadn't been for Luke you would be dead! You wouldn't be here…”

 

    “I'm here, right now I am right here with you, I'm not going anywhere.” Poe promised her, holding her close again. 

 

    “But the next time you could, and I might not be strong enough by then and I'll lose you.” Rey responded, her hands grabbing a hold of Poe’s jumpsuit, refusing to let go.

 

    “You're not losing me today, Rey.” Poe promised, it was all he really could promise her. 

 

    He pulled away from her slowly before he stole a kiss from her, hoping it would calm her nerves. Her lips were stained with tears, but she hungrily kissed him back, holding on to him tighter and not wanting to ever let go. 

 

    “Uh, guys?” The familiar voice of Finn interrupted their moment, though Rey kissed Poe a bit longer before finally pulling away. “We're all clear out here.” He gave a small smile. “Glad you're alive buddy, but probably not as happy as Rey.” He noted before walking back off towards the rest of the soldiers. 

 

    Rey’s hands slowly slipped away from Poe’s suit, but Poe grabbed a hold of her hands, bringing her in for one more kiss before separating again. 

 

    “How about when we get back to the base we take a nice long nap, alright?” Poe offered up, Rey taking his hand. 

  
    “I'd like that.” Rey weakly smiled in return, holding on to his hand as tightly as he could. 


End file.
